


5 Minutes

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, mini-mini-drabbles, über-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was tagged by Angrysouffle (find her on <a href="http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle">ao3</a>)<br/>Rules: Use five minutes, and only five minutes, to write a drabble. No re-reading, no editing. Tag ten followers afterward.</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by Angrysouffle (find her on [tumblr](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/) or [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle))  
> Rules: Use five minutes, and only five minutes, to write a drabble. No re-reading, no editing. Tag ten followers afterward.

Saturday, October 31st, 12.31

Every single day, one programme or another is slow or not working, but today beats all of the previous failures of the IT dept.

Nothing works. So, after finally accepting the fact that for once his motivation is killed not by the workload, but instead by his working environment, Castiel decides to make a quick run to the supermarket across the street, might as well get some chips, right?

He doesn’t expect to run into Dean.

Dean, the one who never called back.

Dean, who sheepishly smiles and admits to losing his phone. Oh. That was the friend request Castiel did not accept, and it explains the ‘Other’ message on Facebook he never read

> “hi cas this is dean I lost my phone please send me your number I’d love to see you again”

Saturday, October 31st, 12:36 and Castiel has a smile on his face and Deans number saved in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZZb4qt1xBfR4P)


End file.
